Someone once said that gentlemen doesn't exist
by Halebop5497
Summary: Henny Hemings, a twenty-two year old woman from Sweden becomes a student at Gressenheller. Her archaeology teacher is none other than the famous Professor Layton. Rated T just to be sure. And this is my first fanfic, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Why she had chosen archaeology as one of her subjects, Henny Hemings didn't know. She wasn't even interested in it at all. She was interested in chemistry and biology. You know science-y stuff. But, a new country, a new life. It was time to try something new.

The young woman entered the Gressenheller University, London. The impressive building made her eyes go wide and she gasp. It had been a lifelong dream for the Swedish girl to move to England and to London. And now she was here, beginning a new life, a life without romance. She had promised herself this (not because she had gotten hurt, just because love wasn't anything for her.) Well, her archaeology class stared in a few minutes so Henny made her way through the corridors of Gressenheller.

"Ah, so you are the new student!" A man in a top hat smiled as she entered the room. Some students were already there, even though it was quite some time until the lesson started.

"Yes." She gave the man (who presumably was Professor Layton) a shy smile and looked down a bit. She started messing with her short hair, as she always did when she was nervous. Her English had always been strong, but when she was nervous her Swedish accent shone through.

"Do you have the course-literature?" The professor asked. She nodded. "Ah, and what's your name, dear?"

"My name is Henny Hemings, sir."

"Well then Ms Hemings, take your seat then."

To her surprise, the class was actually quite exciting. Professor Layton was a passionate teacher and he managed to get the students involved. The other classes held the same high standards and she loved her time at Gressenheller. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Before Henny knew it, it had almost gone a whole term.

It was a dark and cold night. Henny had been out for a walk, and stayed in the bookshop maybe a bit too long. It was now really dark outside and most of London and retired inside. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck to block out the wind.

The young woman wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings. She dreamed of some tea and her warm bed. But, letting the guard down turned out to be a horrible mistake. Henny took a short-cut through an alley. Just as she entered, she felt a pair of strong arms gets wrapped around her body. Before she could let out a cry of surprise, a hand was placed over her mouth.

Henny soon realised what was about to happen. She began to wriggle and squirm, trying to get away. But soon, she was pushed up against the wall and she received a knee in her stomach. Henny was quite fit. If she hadn't been taken by surprise, she could easily have fought of the person. Now, she was helpless. She hated it.

The knee in her stomach made her lose her air and she sank together with a low groan. The person forced her down onto the ground. The tarmac was cold under her body. This was it; she was in for it… She could feel the strong hands beginning to assault her body.

"Henny!" Her eyes flung open as she heard the voice. The person fled into the shadows, leaving her on the ground.

"Henny…" Now she recognised the voice. Of course it had to be Professor Layton.

She sat up and wiped the tears out of her face. She was shivering, more from the shock than anything else.

The professor knelt beside her.

"How are you, dear?" His voice was soft as he helped her to stand. Henny just shook her head and leaned against her professor.

"I'm fine." She soon stood upright and brushed he dirt of her coat. "Erm… Thank you." She forced a smile.

"No need to thank me." Layton's eyes were worried and he observed her closely. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Henny nodded before she let out a groan. "He took my keys…" She muttered some well-chosen Swedish words.

"You know what, stay at my flat tonight." Layton wanted to keep her under observation for obvious reasons.

Henny violently shook her head. No, no. She couldn't be staying with her professor. But then again, she had no keys, she was in shock and the parts of her body that had been assaulted were now pounding. A heavy flood of nausea struck and Henny turned around to throw up violently. Layton patted her back.

"There, there…" When she was finished, Henny wiped her mouth and turned to her professor.

Soon, Henny and Professor Layton arrived at his flat. Almost as soon as they entered, Henny collapsed into the couch, falling asleep instantly.

Hershel looked at the girl on the couch. A black-eye was beginning to form. With a deep sigh, he removed her shoes and jacket. He then placed a blanket over her.

"Professor?" Luke came into the living room, with curiosity sparkling in his blue eyes. "Who is that?" He looked at the girl.

"One of my students…" Hershel sighed and left a light on. "She had a rough night." He explained. "Come now, Luke. Let the girl sleep."

The professor and Luke went upstairs. Hershel slept poorly that night. He got up almost every hour to check on Henny. He had to pick her up from the floor more than once. At around four in the morning, Hershel didn't even bother to go up to his room again. He sat down in his armchair.

When his assistance number one came down for breakfast, Henny was still asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The professor's apartment was quite cute. There were books and archaeology artefacts everywhere. It was messy too. But a man like the professor rarely had time to clean.

When Henny woke up, she had no idea where she was. She sat up a bit too quickly and her head spun violently. The whole of her body was aching and she had no idea what had happened.

In the corner of her eyes, Henny caught a glimpse of a brown top-hat and the events of last night flooded her. With a low groan, she laid back down in the couch again. She started up into the ceiling until she realised that someone with big, blue eyes was watching her.

It was a small boy with a blue cap and jacket.

"Hello." Henny said to the boy. To her shame, the Hello had lost it British tone that she had after talking for a while and she just sounded Swedish.

"Now Luke, a gentleman doesn't stare." The boy - Luke - blushed and muttered a shy sorry.

"It's alright." Henny pulled a hand through her hair and avoided the eyes of both the professor and Luke.

"How are you feeling dear?" Layton sat down in his armchair and observed the girl with his sharp eyes.

"I'm fine. " That was sort of true. Her body was sore and the bruises were pounding, but it could be so much worse if the professor hadn't showed up. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's quite alright dear. I believe you have met Luke." The professor nodded at the small boy as he sipped his tea.

"The professor's apprentice number one!" Luke stood up and tried to look taller than he really was. Henny giggled and sat up, wrapping the blanket around her body.

"I won't be intruding you for much longer." Henny stood up, trying to smooth out the wrinkles that had appeared in her clothes. "A friend of mine has got a pair of spare keys, so I'll just go and get them-"

"Nonsense!" The professor said and sipped his tea again. "You are staying here for at least a few days. Since the man now has got keys to your apartment, you won't be safe."

Henny shook her head and sighed deeply. "I'll be fine, professor. Don't worry about me." Henny pulled her boats on and then her jacket.

"Let me at least follow you home." The professor said in a voice of authority. This was not a request, it was an order.

"I can live with that." Henny said and tugged the zipper of her coat.

"Well, then." The professor stood up. "Will you be fine on your own for a while?" The professor asked his apprentice.

Luke nodded and. "Count on me professor!"


End file.
